


The Beginning Of A Adventure

by XxFantasyCreaturexX



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), the hobbits - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And sorry about my spelling, Bonding, Dragon OC'S, Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, Fluff, Goblins, Hobbits, M/M, Maybe some Lemon in the future Chapter, Orcs, Peace, Romance, Shapeshifting, Skin-changer Oc's, Skin-changers, Sorry for my Grammers, The Company - Freeform, Wargs, cursing, probably mpreg, some changes, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFantasyCreaturexX/pseuds/XxFantasyCreaturexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gandalf asked Bilbo to join in the new adventure with 13 dwarves and a wizard, Bilbo had made a deal. He's friends is allow to come with them, but the dwarves didn't know that Bilbo friends wasn't Hobbit's.......</p><p>I suck at Summary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information (OC'S Characters)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say something before we start~ I'm still not so good with stories yet and my grammars can be a little bad but i hope you still likes it~
> 
> I have been a fan of The Hobbit a long time and really likes it (Not so much of a fan to LOTR). I have seen many story about Thorin X Bilbo and i like the ship but in my story is my own OC'S characters that's together with them.
> 
> I just want to say something nobody dies in my story but they maybe get injured by Azog.  
> And in this story Bilbo doesn't have the ring, the ring doesn't exist in my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys the start of my story finally~ Well technically this is my second Chapter but the first one doesn’t count since the other one was just information. So here I go~

**Okay guys, This is not a chapter. This is just going to be some pictures about my Oc's**

And i'm just saying this now.

 

**I OWN NONE OF THE PICTURES! I BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

But i thought they where cool so i borrow it for my story.

 

Okat now for the Information

 

1)

This is about 3 Brothers and their 3 nephews.

(the 3 Brothers are Uncle's to the Nephews since their father died when they where kids, Oh and all of them have black hair.)

 

2)

They are Skin-Changers and they changes into 2 things except for human, and that is.

Dragon and Warg.

I know that Dragon's and Wargs are evil but know this guys. Well the other wargs and dragons are evil but not them.

_**(Not every dragon and wargs are evil but you know what i mean. And if it says ''Both have 'Eye color' '' means the warg, dragon and human have the same eye color.)** _

 

3)

And they are Immortal, well they can die but they dont age when they are over 2000 years old.

* * *

 

**1)**

**  
**

**Name**

[Lucius](http://cdn.skim.gs/image/upload/v1456339551/msi/jason-momoa-credit-wenn-res_fzsabd.jpg)

**  
**

**Age**

Over 5000 years  _(Oldest)_

**(Looks like 30 something in human years)**

**  
**

**Crush**

[Thorin Oakenshield](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/lotr/images/b/bf/Thorin-Oakenshield_in_The_Hobbit.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130202021531)

**  
**

**Specie**

Skin-Changer

[Warg](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/lotr/images/e/e6/617207_10151331306328185_201510735_o-2-.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121109143722)

[Dragon](http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/34819240/images/1410587844389.jpg)

**(I know that the dragon look evil but i like this dragon very much and the warg.)**

_**(He have[purple eyes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/78/92/32/789232d9615eb15ee893556f60d89a95.jpg) when he's in the warg and dragon form, do [purple flames](http://wallpapercave.com/wp/xQYvVEz.jpg))** _

* * *

 

**2)**

**  
**

**Name**

[Garion](http://distractify-media-prod.cdn.bingo/1537121-980x.jpg)

**  
**

**Age**

Over 5000 _(Next Oldest)_

_**(Looks like 30 something in human years)** _

_**  
** _

**Crush**

[Thranduil](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/seigneur-des-anneaux/images/8/88/Thranduil.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140416192553&path-prefix=fr)

**  
**

**Specie**

Skin-Changer

[Dragon](http://pre02.deviantart.net/eb78/th/pre/f/2012/298/8/6/blue_eyes_white_dragon_by_diegodealmeida-d5ix9j8.jpg)

[Warg](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/lotr/images/e/e6/617207_10151331306328185_201510735_o-2-.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121109143722)

_**(Both Have[Blue Eyes](http://orig11.deviantart.net/3720/f/2013/031/7/a/eye_con_comish___scaled_in_ice_by_twilightsaint-d5t9o06.png)** **,[Wind/Air attack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFwoj99Jpu4))** _

* * *

 

**3)**

**  
**

**Name**

 [Lycaon](https://artistichaircare.files.wordpress.com/2011/02/guys-long-hair.jpg)

 

**Age**

 5000 _(Youngest)_

_**(Looks like 30 something in human years)** _

_  
_

**Crush**

[Bard The Bowman](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/lotr/images/6/65/Hr_The_Hobbit-_The_Desolation_of_Smaug_21.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131104031816)

 

**Specie**

Skin-Changer

[Dragon](http://7-themes.com/data_images/out/69/7007908-fantasy-blue-dragon-wallpaper.jpg)

[Warg](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/lotr/images/e/e6/617207_10151331306328185_201510735_o-2-.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121109143722)

_ **(Both have** **[Blue Eyes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2a/31/20/2a31209248a673ced2d4d9503f0a0623.jpg) , [Ice Breath](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/amsnorth/images/5/5b/Ice_dragon_winter_call_by_winterkeep-d5xbpic.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140731040301))** _

* * *

 

**/Nephews/**

**  
**

**1)**

**  
**

**Name**

[Daimen](http://cdn-static.denofgeek.com/sites/denofgeek/files/3/03//thomas_mcdonell.jpg)

 

**Age**

 3180 _(Oldest)_

**(Looks like he's 30)**

**  
**

**Crush**

[Legolas](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/lotr/images/4/41/Legolas_Hobbit.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130330043019)

 

**Specie**

Skin-Changer

[Dragon](http://orig06.deviantart.net/0ef0/f/2015/361/b/5/green_dragon_v2_by_sandara-d9l3myt.jpg)

[Warg](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/lotr/images/e/e6/617207_10151331306328185_201510735_o-2-.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121109143722)

_**([Green eyes](http://www.ebsqart.com/Art/Dragons/Acrylic-On-Canvas/461322/650/650/Eye-Of-Orrin.jpg), Can control Nature/Plants)** _

**  
**

* * *

 

**2)**

 

**Name**

[Zack](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m067wutqyK1qm2tblo1_500.jpg)

 

**Age**

2935 _(Middle Child)_

**(Looks like 27)**

**  
**

**Crush**

[Fili](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33600000/Fili-fili-and-kili-33619304-888-1226.png)

 

**Specie**

Skin-Changer

[Dragon](http://img08.deviantart.net/f601/i/2014/188/7/0/black_dragon_tempest_by_peterprime-d7pom10.png)

[Warg](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/lotr/images/e/e6/617207_10151331306328185_201510735_o-2-.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121109143722)

_**([Green/Blue Eye Color](http://wallpapercave.com/wp/CHel4NE.jpg), Controls Shadows)** _

* * *

 

**3)**

 

**Name**

[Lebrante](http://s6.favim.com/orig/151008/art-artist-black-black-and-white-Favim.com-3407626.jpg)

_**(Let say he has a little longer hair)** _

 

**Age**

 2368 _(Youngest)_

**(Looks like 25/26)**

 

**Crush**

[Kili](http://www.heyuguys.com/images/2012/11/The-Hobbit-An-Unexpected-Journey-Character-Poster-Kili.jpg)

 

**Specie**

Skin-Changer

[Dragon](http://img10.deviantart.net/9f1b/i/2014/184/0/2/red_dragon_by_caiomm-d599wlf.jpg)

[Warg](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/lotr/images/e/e6/617207_10151331306328185_201510735_o-2-.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121109143722)

_**([Yellow Eyes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ab/e0/17/abe017eb14f4a43f099596ada771a79c.jpg), Flames/Lava, And a little smaller)** _

* * *

**  
**

_(Finally Done, took me forever. But i'm finally done. Just so you know the uncles are much bigger then the nephews in dragon/warg form)_

 

**  
**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tell me in the comment if you want me to continue~


	2. Chapter 1 (The Unexpected Guests)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo Meets Gandalf and The Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Finally done with the first Chapter, took me forever. Well let's get this stared shall we~ Oh and sorry for my spelling and grammers

Bilbo had never been the gentle creature, the Baggins relatives had wanted him to be.

 

He was a handsome Hobbit. Curly brown hair that he chose to crop to his ears, figure that spoke of he’s family’s wealth and big brown eyes his mother had always said that it reminded her of the colour of rich honey. Bright and healthy.

 

He could cook well enough to be a good husband, and though his writing skills were as great as expected of a male member of the Baggins family most hobbits hadn’t seemed to mind about it. They had predicted in his childhood that he would make a respectable husband, once he grew out of his desire to explore and rough-house more than was normal even for a young Hobbit boy.  
Except that he never did grow out of it.

 

He was approached by several suitors at his coming of age party and in the weeks following but he told them all the same thing – he did not yet want to marry and start a family. He wanted to travel.

  
By Hobbit standards that was unacceptable, and it didn’t take long for rumors to spread. Rumors that he was a mad Baggins, that Bungo and Belladonna had raised a Hobbit who wasn’t of sound mind.

 

Bungo and Belladonna, to their credit, took no notice of such gossip. They both loved their son dearly, and Bella told Bilbo on many occasions that he was welcome to stay with them for as long as he liked.

 

That he never had to marry if he did not want to. Bungo on the other hand told Bilbo that he was not mad like their neighbors insisted, but told him not to cast the idea of marriage completely from his mind for he might one day meet someone he thought to be worthy of he’s affections.

 

Like his wife he told him that he was welcome to stay with them for as long as he needed. Bag End was his home as much as it was theirs.  
With such loving parents Bilbo lived a comfortable life, beginning to save money he earned by selling his vestibules from his garden to sell in the market so that he could one day travel further than Bree.

 

His family was wealthy but he didn’t want to take money from them for something as costly as travelling, despite his parents offering it. He had almost procured enough funding by himself to make it a good way from home when his father had fallen ill very suddenly – and died in the brutal winter of that same year. His death devastated his family, and Bilbo decided that he couldn’t leave while his mother was so grief-stricken. It would be unreasonable, despite Belladonna’s kind words that Bilbo could and should still leave.

 

Less than two years later Bilbo’s beautiful, cheerful mother died. The Shire’s healers could not say why she had died as she had not been sick, but the Took side of Bilbo’s family decided that Belladonna simply could not live without her husband. That her love for him had been too fierce for her soul to cope with the loss of him from her life.

 

Bilbo wanted to believe that to be the truth, because the alternative was that something had been wrong with his mother that he had not noticed himself in time.

 

After the death of both of his parents, the young adult didn’t want to travel any longer. The other hobbits of the Shire had demanded that he leave Bag End to live with a ward as it was improper for someone as young as himself to live alone but he declined, declaring to all who dared ask that his father had built Bag End for his mother and their children alone. He would not have anyone take his family home as their own, whether they were another relative or not.

 

  
The Mad Baggins rumors increased tenfold, and Bilbo found himself largely without friends. Despite this he remained a perfectly polite and amiable young man because that was how his mother had raised him. Bilbo had his home, he had his books and he’s comfy chairs.

 

He cared little about anything outside of those things and found company only in Hamfast Gamgee, his wife and some other’s that he meet one year after his mother’s death, a respectable if not low-standing young couple who seemed to see past his reputation. His father had employed Hamfast as their gardener after he had grown too sick to tend the garden himself and upon both his parents deaths he had let the kind, portly Hobbit keep his job since he had ended up becoming a reliable friend to his family.

  
-  
Not a single day passed when Bilbo didn’t think about the dreams he had discarded when his parents died, about the dreams of faraway places. Of dwarves and elves and men (And Dragons).  
But he had been forced to grow up. His mother was no longer around to encourage him aspirations and he had to learn to be a respectable Hobbit – no matter how irredeemable most of the Shire found his former behavior.

 

It was a sunny day when Gandalf found him sitting in front of his garden with a pipe in one hand and a good book in the other. He was a few months shy of his  fortieth birthday, and still a social outcast. The years since his mother’s death had not been kind to him.

 

“Good morning.” Bilbo greeted in the friendly manner he had adopted to try and convince the other hobbits that he was not mad – though this visitor was no hobbit.  
He was far too tall for that, dressed in clothes a Hobbit would never even be seen dead in. All greys, no bright colours of comfortable material. He must have been a man, Bilbo thought idly, to be so tall. he’d no idea why he was stood before his smial, staring at him with something not too dissimilar from interest in his expression, but he was a polite creature and would of course greet him with respect.

 

“What do you mean…?” The bearded man asked, a small smile playing across his lips. “Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not…?” He furthered his inquiry, making Bilbo frown around his finely crafted pipe. He lowered it from his mouth, tilting he’s head ever so slightly and opening his mouth – preparing himself to politely ask why it mattered and reassure him that he was wishing him well when he began talking again. “Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning…? Or, are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?” He rumbled, looking amused all the while.

 

Bilbo stared at him, completely baffled. He was a peculiar sort, that was for sure. “…all of them at once, I suppose?” He allowed, not sure what else to say. At that the stranger made a thoughtful sound in his throat, regarding him closely. He just made him feel like he was examining him – sizing him up for some reason or other. “Can I help you…? We don’t get a lot of outsiders here in the Shire, are you lost?” He continued politely, when the silence stretched between them uncomfortably.

 

“That remains to be seen.” He decided cryptically, confusing the young Hobbit further. As much as he enjoyed a good riddle, this man was making no sense. “I am looking for someone to share in an adventure.” He elaborated after another tense moment, making poor Bilbo’s heart leap in his chest.

 

An adventure?

 

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at the mere thought but he was supposed to be a respectable young man. Or on the way to becoming one, at least.  
“I don’t think anyone west of Bree would be interested in adventures, I’m afraid. Though if you’d come just six or seven years sooner I would have been inclined to join you.” Bilbo replied honestly, tapping out his pipe and sighing quietly. He raised his honey-brown eyes to the weak blue ones of the elderly man before him, allowing a small smile to grace his mouth. “Maybe try asking around Bree, I’m sure no one here in the Shire would care for an adventure. Adventures make you late for dinner, and if there is one thing no Hobbit is fond of, it is being late to meals.”

 

“I never expected the daughter of Belladonna Took to turn down an adventure, much less claim that  _no one_  in the Shire would care for an adventure.” The man noted, sounding very much like he knew her. Bilbo’s smile faltered and he stood, as if he could gain some height on him.

 

“I beg your pardon…?” He exclaimed, feeling a little affronted by the accusing tone with which he now spoke. Whilst it was true that his mother had encouraged him adventuring he had a reputation to rebuild, lest he cause further shame to his family name.

 

“You have changed, Bilbo Baggins, and I don’t think entirely for the better.” The wizened man outright accused, causing him to stand a little taller and puff out his chest in agitation.

 

“I’m sorry, but do I know you?” He asked somewhat abruptly, despite his personal vow to always be polite to strangers – for fear of causing further rumors. “Because I do not feel like you know me, and I don’t appreciate rumors - mongering. Especially so when it’s too my face.”

 

“You know my name, although you do not remember that I belong to it.” He conceded, his wistful smile from the beginning of the conversation long gone. “I am Gandalf.” He declared, somewhat exasperated.

 

Something clicked in his mind and he sighed, smiling again. “Gandalf…? Gandalf the wandering wizard, who creates the most wonderful fireworks?” Bilbo realised aloud, recognising the name immediately. He had entertained at several of he’s mother’s birthdays, and one of his own too when he was much younger. Gandalf smiled widely and nodded in confirmation, seeming relieved that he had remembered even though it had taken some prompting.

 

“I am pleased to find that you remember something about me.” He exhaled, though his smile faltered again. “Even if it is only my fireworks.”  
Bilbo shrugged, not sure what to say. What else should he remember of him? He wasn’t sure that they’d ever said more than a handful of words to each other, even if he did think he knew him.  
“Well then, it’s decided. An adventure would be very good for you – and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.” Gandalf continued unexpectedly, making his heart jump in surprise this time. He opened his mouth to retort, not sure what to say or how to respond. He’d said no already, had he not?

 

“No… No! I do not want any adventures, I have told you as much already!” he practically gushed, speaking without thinking and tripping over some of his words. It wasn’t proper to declare things so loudly or with such impatience, but the whole meeting had frustrated him. He had given up on his dreams of travelling, his current life suited him well enough. “I suggest again that you try elsewhere, for I  _really_  am not interested.” He insisted, scowling and turning to stomp up he’s garden path towards the round door of his smial. He swung the door open, before turning to look at him over his shoulder. “Good morning!” He almost shouted as a dismissal, stepping inside and shutting the door before he’d had the chance to respond.

 

That was the end of that.  
Or so he had very much hoped.

 

The very next day, whilst cooking himself a generous fish supper, Bilbo heard a knock on the door. He had spent the entire day baking for the market that would be on the following day, and as such was only wearing a plain brown skirt and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was still wearing he’s favorite apron, though it was covered in grease and flour from the day’s activity. He no longer needed to bake for money, rich enough to live without working, but he did so to keep himself busy.  
Bilbo wondered idly if he should clean himself up before opening the door as his hair and clothing were both in disarray, but it’d be rude to make a guest wait and it was hardly uncommon to see a hobbit in such a state anyway. Cooking was a perfectly acceptable pass time among his kind. He unlatched and opened the door, eyes widening in alarm at the sight that greeted him.

 

A dwarf!

 

A real, live dwarf. And not a friendly looking one either. He was tall, he thought, and almost completely bald though he still had some hair growing at the sides of his head. He had a large seemingly unkempt beard and was wearing typical travelling gear, though the strange markings on his head and the array of weapons on his back told him that he was no simple wanderer.  
It wasn’t like the Shire got a lot of wanderers anyway.  
“Dwalin.” The dwarf almost barked at him, making him startle and step back in fright. “At your service.” He advertised, bowing slightly in respect. He stepped back again, practically hugging the door in his uncertainty. He seemed to take his movement away from him as an invitation to come in, as he was walking past him moments later.

 

“Bilbo Baggins… At yours.” Bilbo offered nervously, watching as he turned to look at him. “Do we know each other?” He asked as he shut the front door, since he seemed to be in the habit of not remembering people recently.

 

“No.” Dwalin answered nonchalantly, like that should not change how welcome he was in his home. “Which way is supper, lass? He said there’d be food.” He averred, shrugging off his cloak and bundling it into his arms rather impolitely. He began walking towards the smell of food without an answer, leaving him in the front hall with his belongings. He hung the cloak up for him, pausing for a moment to think. Who said there’d be food? Was this Dwarf in the wrong house…?  
He felt like he shouldn’t ask, and when he walked into the kitchen he saw him already sat at the table eating  _his_  food. He opened her mouth to protest, but only a sigh fell from his mouth. He sat down by the small kitchen window, as far from him as was possible in the cosy room.  
“This is good, is there any more…?” Dwalin exacted as he stripped the last of the flesh from his fish dinner. He jumped a little at the sudden noise but stood, smiling timidly.

 

“Yes, yes of course…” He blustered, swallowing thickly and glancing to him recently restocked pantry. “Would a bacon and cheese quiche do?” He wondered aloud, thinking it one of the baked goods she could spare. Maybe if he was a good host this Dwarf would tell people so on his way out and improve he’s reputation. It wouldn’t hurt to feed the man anyway – whilst it could hurt not to. He was a distinctly threatening looking man, big enough to break he’s between his hands he suspected. He’s guest nodded with huge bobs of his head, leading him to scuttle off to retrieve the aforementioned quiche. “I can’t say that I was expecting company…” He began as he put the quiche down on the table before him. Before he could say anything he had pulled it towards himself and began cutting great big slices from it that he proceeded to eat with his hands. He opened his mouth, about to request that he please use a knife and fork if he was going to eat from the dish – for hygiene’s sake – when another knock sounded at his door.

 

At the door was a considerably shorter Dwarf, with hair as white as snow and a much kinder face than the Dwarf already at his table. “Balin-” He shared, before bowing low with his arms spread. “-at your service.”  
Many more Dwarves followed the first two, all as different looking as they could possibly be – though at least two of them shared a strong familial resemblance. Fili and Kili, Bilbo thought they were called.  
They all greeted each other with fond head-butts, sometimes proclaiming family ties that Bilbo didn’t catch – for he was cringing too often at the sight and sound of colliding skulls. He was immensely grateful that none of them greeted him in the same manner, but when there were already twelve dwarves in her home emptying his pantry Gandalf himself turned up on his doorstep.

 

“ _Gandalf_.” He complained. He should have known, after all his talk of an adventure. The wizard smiled but proceeded past him, helping the dwarves to set up enough tables for them all to sit and encouraging them to take more food from his pantry. He fretted aloud as they did, abandoning his wish to be polite as they took things they shouldn’t.

 

“No, no please put that back – that’s my prize-winning blueberry jam! I was taking that to the market tomorrow!”  
“That’s my grandfather’s chair, don’t drag it across the floor like that! You’ll scuff the legs!”  
“Don’t you think that amount of cheese is excessive, you haven’t even gotten a cheese knife out-” But all of his fretting was for naught, as not one of the dwarves paid any attention to his concerns. It was almost as if he wasn’t even talking, and if one of younger dwarves dressed almost all in knitwear hadn’t apologized as he stumbled into him, he could have thought they couldn’t see him either.  
As he wrestled a basket of he’s favorite tomatoes from one dwarf he heard Gandalf counting them all aloud, before proclaiming that someone was missing.  
“He is late is all, he will come.” The first dwarf, Dwalin, assured Gandalf whilst nursing a mug of Bilbo’s favorite honeyed mead.

 

“Gandalf… You have a lot to explain.” Bilbo said with a frown since he didn’t want to growl, cradling the basket of tomatoes protectively to his chest. He cheeks were flushed from the stress of the evening.

  
Still, he got no response. The wizard only smiled before joining the dwarves as they took seats around the joined tables. Once they were all seated and talking among themselves Bilbo walked to his pantry, paling considerably at how empty it was. He pulled a small stepladder to the side of one shelf and climbed it, putting his tomatoes away where he hoped the dwarves would be unable to reach them if they came back to the previously full storage area. He walked back to the kitchen where Gandalf and the dwarves where.

  
Their manners were non-existent and he shuddered bodily, horrified. This was not the Hobbit way. It was not acceptable. It was another ten or so minutes before Gandalf saw him, standing there.  
“My dear Bilbo… What is the matter…?’’ He entreated as he walked over and stood beside him, as though  _he’s_  behavior was what was peculiar about that evening.

 

Bilbo looked at Gandalf in silent with a frown, “You know damn well, what’s the matter. What are they all doing here, Gandalf? Why are there dwarves in my home?” He asked with a small frown, though there was no disguising the anger in his tone. He had lost the will to be nice about it almost an hour before, seething at why these strangers were pillaging his home. “They’ve completely emptied my pantry, and ruined the plumbing…’’ He said, looking up to meet Gandalf’s eyes.

 

“It’s quite a merry gathering! They mean no harm, you’ll get used to them.” He reassured him, in no way answering he’s question of why they were all there.

 

“I don’t want to get used to them, Gandalf!” Bilbo insisted, glancing to his abused front hall. There was mud tracked through the carpet, cloaks and packs strewn around and of course the aforementioned antique – soiled with mud and who knew what else. Just as Gandalf opened his mouth to talk again one of the younger dwarves – the one with the knitwear again – interrupted them.

 

“Excuse me, Mister Boggins… But what should I do with my plate?” He asked tentatively, with the good grace to sound uncertain of addressing Bilbo.

 

“It’s Baggins-” He began, but before he could tell him what to do with his plate the one blond dwarf took it from him – and launched it down the hall to his brother who caught it with ease. He saw red at that, puffing himself up much like he had done the day before to Gandalf. “ _Excuse_  me! Those are my  _mother’s_ , they’re almost a hundred years old!” He all-but snarled as all the dwarves began throwing plates between each other in a line towards the kitchen. They appeared to be making a game of it, but he was in no mood for such festivities. When the dwarves still at the table began to bang their cutlery about he made an indignant noise, storming to the doorway. “ _Stop_  that, you’ll blunt them!!!” He barked with a frown, hissing under his breath when they laughed – and proceeded to sing a song about what he hated. About blunting knifes and smashing plates, things that he thought were quite reasonable to hate. Gandalf was laughing at their antics, and when he stormed to the kitchen to see the state of her plates she found everything the dwarves had used cleaned and stacked neatly.

 

He deflated at that, a long sigh escaping his lips as they laughed uproariously. At least nothing was broken, and they had tidied up after themselves.

 

At that moment there was a booming knock at the door, so loud he thought he felt the walls shake. The dwarves all fell silent and he bit his bottom lip tiredly. More of them? He wasn’t sure that he or his pantry could take any more. Before he could reach the door Gandalf already had it open, revealing a broad dwarf with a shortly cropped beard and long dark hair that was streaked with silver. He was dressed in a fine blue tunic with chain mail underneath and a furred cloak over the top. The other dwarves remained silent, almost respectfully so, as Bilbo’s latest guest stepped inside and shrugged off his cloak.

 

“Gandalf… I thought you said that this place would be easy to find? I got lost twice.” The new dwarf chastised, folding the fur over his arm.

 

He had confirmed Bilbo’s suspicions. Gandalf had invited all of these strangers to his smial…  
He could tell it was going to be a long night, but more than anything he still wanted to know what they were doing in Bag End and why Gandalf had brought them all to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, I appreciated if you comment if you want me to continue or not and Kudos well be grateful~ Goodbye my Warriors, i will see you in the next Chapter~


	3. Chapter 2 (Bilbo’s Unexpected Brothers and Nephews)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for not updating! I have been very busy with work but i finally finish chapter 2 so here you go!

“Bilbo Baggins, I would like to introduce to you Thorin Oakenshield – the leader of this company.” Gandalf touted, smiling widely and bowing his head ever so slightly to the aforementioned dwarf. Bilbo turned towards him with a raised eyebrow, he looked at the dwarf with a slight frown that the dwarf’s ‘company’ had caused him to be a little mad.

 

“So  _this_  is the hobbit.” Thorin inquired, like Gandalf had spoken of him previously. He was still sure that he had only met the wizard properly the day before, so what had the wizard had to say about him…? And why was the stoic looking dwarf smiling so strangely as he appraised him with his eyes.

 

“Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting…?” He asked, walking in a circle around him. He turned to follow him with his eyes with a slight frown as he walked and frowned, confused. “Axe or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?”

“That’s none of your business Mister Oakenshield what I chose’’ Bilbo remarked somewhat sarcastically, fed up with the way he had been treated and disliking the way he circled him like a predator. It was inappropriate enough that there were so many men in his home and the way this Thorin was looking at him made him feel annoyed.

 

The dark haired dwarf looked at him in silent and slight in shock. He turned to look at the other dwarves that had gathered behind him. “He looks more like a  _grocer_  than a burglar…” He remarked bluntly, to the amusement of the other twelve dwarves who tittered a little amongst themselves.

 

Bilbo looked at the dwarf as it took all his power not to growl at him. The burglar remark went unnoticed in Bilbo’s rage at being called a grocer. He was a hobbit of high standing and he was not about to let some stranger walk all over him in his own home - but the dwarves were already seated and conversing when he walked to them.

“-what of Dain, is he with us?” He caught the tail end of a question from Dwalin, folding he’s arms and leaning a little against the wall.

 

Thorin heaved a sigh, glancing down at the food the other’s had saved for him. “…they will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone.” He informed his companions, earning a collective groan in response.

‘With that attitude I would want to help you either.’ Bilbo thought, tilting he’s head in consideration at the positively regal looking dwarf. Was this the adventure of which Gandalf spoke?

“Bilbo, may we get some more light? I’ve something to show you all.” Gandalf requested, smiling when Bilbo nodded and retrieved another candlestick. The wizard was stretching a map across the table and talking of the location of a lone mountain far to the east.

 

“ _The Lonely Mountain_ …’’ Bilo read from the map, holding the candle over it for better lighting. ’’You know of it?’’ Balin asked with a raised eyebrow. Bilbo just nodded his head, ’’I don’t know much about it but some...’’ He said as he looked up to meet Balin’s eyes. Balin explain to Bilbo that the Lonely Mountain was a mountain that had been taken from them by a mighty beast in the greatest calamity of their time.

“By which we mean Smaug the Terrible.” A dwarf in a floppy hat – Bofur his name was – elaborated, puffing away at a long pipe. “Air born fire-breather… Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Fond of precious metal-''

“Yes, I know what a  _dragon_  is, and not all dragons are evil or terrible you know....” Bilbo dismissed, looking agitated by their condescension. The company looked at Bilbo in confusion, ’’What do you know about dragons, burglar?’’ Thorin asked looking at him with a slight frown. Bilbo looked up and turned to look at Thorin, ’’I know more than you do.’’ He said as he looked back down the map.

 

Before Thorin could say something Bilbo continues, ’’I have meet dragons before, and they are very kind to me. Ever since my parents died they took me in while nobody else did...’’ He said as he looked back up to meet Thorin’s blue eyes. ’’Do you really think I’m going to believe your little fairy tale that you have meet kind dragons. Dragons are nothing but selfish beast that cares about nothing than to kill and destroy.’’ Thorin looked at Bilbo with a frown. ’’It is true Thorin.’’ Gandalf said calmly, ’’I have even meet them myself.’’ Gandalf said as he looked down at Thorin.

 

’’Them? You mean you have meet more than one?’’ Fili asked looking at Bilbo in surprise. Bilbo nodded his head slightly, ’’It’s me and my three brothers and then we have three nephews.’’ He says gently. Every single one of them looked at him with wide eyes. ‘’You are friends with 6 dragons?!’’ Kili shouted in shock.

 

Bilbo nodded slight, ’’Well enough of that let’s continue with the map shall we.’’ He said as his eyes went back down to the map. It was silent for a couple minutes until they nodded their heads and looked back down to the map.

 

After Gandalf have speak it was complete silent until Balin speaks up, ’’Should I give him the contract?’’ Balin asked Thorin.

 

Thorin nodded his head, ’’Give him the contract.’’ He said. Balin pulled out a contract from his pocket and gave the hobbit it, Bilbo took the contract and walked out the hall to read it. After Bilbo have read it he walked over and gave Thorin the contract, ’’I have to leave and ask my brother’s for permission to leave.’’ Bilbo says as he looks at him. ’’As in brothers you mean, your dragon brothers....?’’ Kili asked unsure.

 

Bilbo nodded his head, ’’If I don’t speak to them they might follow me and I guess you know what happen next.’’ He says as he looks at Kili. ’’Wait they live here? Aren’t they like big dragons? I thought dragons lived in mountains’’ Fili asked confused. Bilbo nods his head, ’’That is true, dragons lives in mountains but my brother can change into humans as well. So they live in a cave in the forest.’’ He says as he looked at Fili.

 

The Company looked at Bilbo in shock, ’’Wait I think I have heard of that kin before.... I think they were called Skin-Changers, I am correct?’’ Balin asked Bilbo. Bilbo looked at Balin shocked that he knows of that Species. ’’That correct... How do you know that?’’ Bilbo looked at Balin in wonder. ’’I read about them in a book a long time ago, but I thought Skin-Changers didn’t exist anymore...’’ Balin said as he looked at him. Bilbo nods his head softly, ’’My brothers and nephews are the only ones that are left of their kin.’’ He said quietly as he sighs slight. ’’Well it time for me to leave and go to them.’’ He said to stop all this questions.

 

Bilbo walks from the kitchen to the hallway to get dressed, as he was on his way out until he stopped in his tracks and walked back to the kitchen. ’’If you wish to come with me, I can prove to you not all dragons are bad..’’ he says.

 

Kili and Fili eyes lighted up, ’’We want!’’ They both said at the same time. Thorin glared at his nephews, ’’No you don’t. I’m not risking them attacking you.’’ Thorin said. ’’Then I will go with them.’’ Gandalf said calmly with a gently smile. ’’But uncle think about, if they come with us we will be unstoppable! They are dragons after all and everyone fears them, they can defeat Smaug.’’ Fili says as he and Kili looked at their uncle. Thorin looked at his nephews a couple seconds until he sighed, ’’Fine but I’m coming with you.’’ He said as he stands up as the other did the same.

 

As Thorin was on his way to go out of the kitchen with the other until Bilbo stood in front of him. Thorin raised his eyebrow as he looked at the hobbit, ’’No weapons allow unless you want to keep your head.’’ Bilbo said as he looked at him. Thorin looked at Bilbo and then to Gandalf who nodded his head. Everyone placed their weapon on the kitchen table. Bilbo was smiling until everyone turned to him, ’’Looks like we are ready to go.’’ Bilbo said as he turned around to walk out of his smial with the dwarves behind him.

 

~Time Skip By Thorins Fabulous Hair~

 

As Bilbo, Gandalf and The Company walked through the forest until Bilbo stopped in front of a cave opening. ’’Lucius! Come out I have to speak to you!’’ Bilbo called out as the echo of the cave. After a couple minutes a man (Very handsome man if i say so myself) comes out of the cave, ’’Bilbo? It’s nice to see you, why are you here this late at night?’’ Lucius asked until he saw the dwarves as he frowns. ’’Why are their dwarves with you....?’’ Lucius asked with a small growl. ’’Behave! That is not how you treat people.’’ Bilbo says pointing a finger to him.

 

’’I don’t like dwarves and you know that.’’ Lucius says with a slight growl. ’’Amazing! Are you really a dragon? Bilbo said you where brother?’’ Kili and Fili ask the male a lot of questions. Garion came up behind Lucius as he looked at the dwarves, ’’Don’t you know it rude to ask questions.’’ Garion said calmly as he raised a eyebrow. Lycaon came and looked at the dwarves silently as he turn back around to walk back into the cave.

 

After a couple minutes you could hear someone running, ’’Bilbo!’’ Three voices said at the same time. Bilbo smiles slightly, ’’Damien, Zack and Lebrante good to see you boys’’ Bilbo said. The boys grinned until they looked up and saw the dwarves until they look back down to Bilbo, ’’Since when do you have friends Bilbo?’’ Zack asked. Bilbo did a sarcastic laugh, ’’Haha very funny.’’ He said as he looked up at them. ’’My, my it was a long time since I last saw you boys.’’ Gandalf said with a smile. ’’Gandalf.’’ All of them said. Gandalf nod his head with a smile. ’’That’s enough, you three back to the cave.’’ Lucius said in their own language. The boys looked at their uncles until they nodded, they waved goodbye to Bilbo and Gandalf as they returned into the cave.

 

Lucius turned back to them, ’’Why are you here?’’ Lucius asked as he looked down at Bilbo. ’’I came to tell you I will be gone for a while, I’m going with them to help them reclaim their homeland.’’ Bilbo said as he looked up at his brothers. Lucius and Garion looked at each other and then back to Bilbo, ‘’Not a change Bilbo, that suicide. Do you really think 13 dwarves and a hobbit can reclaim back Erebor from a dragon.’’ Lucius looked at him with a frown. ’’Well that why we came here....’’ Bilbo said as he looked up at Lucius.

 

Lucius shakes his head, ’’No, not a chance I’m going.’’ Lucius said as he looked at Bilbo. ’’Scared to fight a dragon?’’ Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow Lucius growls as he looks at him, ’’I’m not scared of anything, especially a dragon.’’ Lucius said with growl. ’’Then why can’t you help us?’’ Kili asked with a raised eyebrow. ’’What do I get for helping you? I don’t need any gold or jewels, I have plenty enough.’’ Lucius says as he looked at the male who spoke. ’’And aren’t you too young to join a suicide mission?’’ he asked with a raised eyebrow with a slight smirk showing his fangs. Kili looks at the male with a frown.

 

Garion went close to his brother’s ear as he whispers something, Lucius face looked serious until he smirk. ’’I changed my mind. We maybe have something that can repay us.’’ Lucius said as he walked to them. ’’I will help you kill Smaug and rebuild Erebor on one condition.’’ Lucius said as he was face to face to Thorin. ’’That is?’’ Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow. ’’You give me the Arkenstone.’’ Lucius said with a smirk. ’’Over my dead body.’’ Thorin said with a frown, ’’Careful what you wish for.’’ Lucius said as he turned around to walk back to the cave.

 

’’Then leave, you have nothing here to do. And Bilbo your staying here, I’m not going to let you die because of these dwarves dreamming about reclaiming their home.’’ Lucius says as he walks until he stops and turns around to look at Thorin. ’’Oh and Master Thorin, I will only say this now since your leaving. If you get the same golden sickness as your father did. I will be the one coming to kill you.’’ Lucius said as he turned around to walk back inside the cave.

 

Bilbo sighs as he looked at The Company, ’’I apologize, but it looks like you need to find another burglar.’’ Bilbo said as he walked to them. ’’Come on, you have wasted enough of time, let’s go and get your weapons.’’ Bilbo said as he walked away, The Company following him except Thorin. ’’Fine.’’ Thorin said as he looked up from the ground, The Company and Bilbo stopped to look at Thorin. ’’Fine! You want the Arkenstone, we have a deal!’’ Thorin called out.

 

The Company gasped as they looked at Thorin. ’’Thorin you can’t be serious! That’s our kin’s Jewel!’’ Dwalin shouted at Thorin. ’’If it means getting our home back then yes, it might be our kin’s jewel Dwalin. We need all the power we get, and with their power we will get our home back. I don’t need the Arkenstone to know I’m the king of Erebor.’’ Thorin said as he looked at The Company. ’’Master Oakenshield is right, The Arkenstone doesn’t make him the king. As long as he has his people by his side he doesn’t need it.’’ Bilbo says with a small smile to Thorin as he walked over to his side.

 

Lucius was standing outside of his cave looking at Thorin, ’’I guess we have a deal then.’’ Lucius called out. Thorin nodded as he looked at Lucius as he was walking closer to them, ’’But I ensure you if you betray me on our deal, I will kill you myself.’’ Lucius said as he was right in front of Thorin giving him his hand. ’’Deal’’ Thorin said as he took his hand giving it a shake while Lucius looked at him, ’’We while be leaving at dawn so go, and get some rest.’’ Lucius said as he turned around to walk back to his cave.

Bilbo turn to Thorin, ’’You can rest in my smial, I have some guest rooms that you can borrow.’’ Bilbo says with a small smile. Thorin nodded his head, ’’That would be helpful Master Baggins.’’ Thorin said as they both walked back to The Company. Bilbo and The Company started to walk back to Bilbo’s home as Gandalf and Thorin was left behind, ’’You did a good job Thorin.’’ Gandalf said as he smoked his pipe.

 

’’Do you trust them _**Tharkûn**_? Will they really help us?’’ Thorin asked a little bit scared and worried that they will be betrayed again, ’’Yes I trust them, As long as you give them what they wanted they will help you Thorin.’’ Gandalf said as he looked down at Thorin. ’’Since you trust them then I will as well, but only this time.’’ Thorin said as he turned around to walk back to Bilbo smial to rest.

 

Gandalf sighed with a small smile, ’’You can come out now Lucius.’’ Gandalf said softly. Lucius jumped out of the tree and looked at Gandalf, ’’ _ **Kriizeindaal**_ , I hope you know what you are doing.’’ Lucius said as he looked at the wizard. ’’Isn’t peace what you wanted my friend? If you help them, they will probably make you and your family friends.’’ Gandalf says softly as he stopped smoking his pipe. Lucius nodded his head, ’’Go now and rest my good friend.’’ Lucius said softly. Gandalf nodded his head as he left, leaving Lucius standing there. Lucius looked up at the moon and sighed as he turned to walk back to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, hoped you liked it! It freaking took me forever and i know this kind of sucked and i don't think you expected that.... I know that Lucius and the others are a little bit rude to them but they will get softer on the journey so no need to worry :3 anyway, see you in the next Chapter! See ya!
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> Tharkûn = Gandalf
> 
> Kriizeindaal = Gandalf  
> It's just a made up name that i picked as Gandalf in Lucius and their language. Maybe you guys can help me give a name of the language?


End file.
